For one night only…mini one shot
by Urban Rose
Summary: It's one of the wolf girl's hen party but would do the imprints have in store for her? a short mini one shot light hearted and fun so hopefully you will enjoy.


**Title:** For one night only…

**Author:** Urban Rose

**Pairing:** surprise

**Rating:** T (PG-13)

**Genre:** AU, suspense, romance

**Beta:** None

**Complete**

**A/N: This was meant to be a drabble but I am useless at sticking to word counts so it is a mini one shot instead word count: 1809. Hope you enjoy.**

**For one night only… One shot**

She was hit with the loud pounding of the music as soon as she made her way through the doorway. She knew as soon as they had begged and pleaded with her to let them do this for her, to do it for them, it was a very bad idea. The same feeling of dread had curled up in her stomach and never left. In fact it had only amplified and when they had produced all of this stupid "hen" get up, she had nearly called the whole evening off, instead they coaxed her to just wear the "bride to be" , when she had seen all their personalised shirts she had laughed at all their 'names'. However slowly they had given her more and more drinks until she was also in the damn veil as well, she refused the rest. Until they had grabbed her, and using Leah's strength to their advantage, then had managed to get a blindfold on her.

Groaning loudly as loud obnoxious lyrics swirled around her ears, "Guys you promised a quiet evening, I said no bars or clubs! This doesn't sound like Emily's house! And it definitely doesn't smell like Em's!" Her words were met by loud raucous laughter, and a small warm hand patted hers, reassuringly, obviously Emily's.

"Don't worry! This is will be the best night of your life!" Leah's loud voice echoed from in front of her, this didn't surprise her at all. After all she knew the wolves would have put Leah on guard duty of their precious imprints, and Leah quite frankly would scare anyone brave enough to get in their way as they led her to their destination, and despite being scared out of her wits at their plans, she felt safe being blind, with all her friends cocooning her like a bubble.

More drunken giggles, as she was nudged with elbows in a knowing way. "Well at least until your wedding night!" Came another voice giggling very merrily from beside her, as Emily giggled on her other side.

"Rachel!" another voice – Kim-chastised from behind her as someone else gave an embarrassed giggle- Angela and another groaned – Leila– Seth's imprint maybe, and a third mumbled "Ewww please I don't want to think about that", that one, she was sure was Rebecca.

"Move. Bachlorette coming through. Excuse us. Move. Coming through. Move it!"

Bella could hear Leah's commanding voice, cringing as she thought about all the people who must be staring at her being led blindfolded through the club, when she was suddenly plunked into a chair and the blindfold ripped from her eyes, startling her.

The bright flashing strobe lights hurt her eyes as they adjusted to being able to see again. Bella began to try and take in her surroundings, when without warning the music paused and someone began speaking. "Ladies, the wait is over and are you all in for a treat because For one night only…" Glancing around her and realised rather belatedly that everyone here was female, as the voice asked the audience to show some appreciation for the " Big Bad Bouncers"…

"Oh hell no! You didn't! A strip club?" Bella squealed leaping to her feet and swirling around on her friends behind her. All of them had the audacity to look up at her and smile innocently. "What the hell? You do know the boys will hit the roof right?" She stared at them shocked and mortified- this was her worst nightmare come true- well no being dragged on stage was but this was near enough! "I promised…' but her words were interrupted by the music announcing the strippers' entrance. Leah shoved her back into her chair and whispered into her ear, "You're blocking our view Swan! Besides you are going to freaking love it. Trust me".

Bella huffed in response as she looked up to see seven huge, muscular guys strutting towards her, all wearing different types of uniform; a Police officer, pilot, navy officer, fireman, soldier, and even a cowboy. However it was the one in the air force uniform at the front that caught Bella's attention, making her blush deeply. Tom Cruise in top gun was one of her crushes and now one of her secret fantasies. Each one wore sunglasses and some kind of hat which obscured their faces, each had some kind of jacket but their chests were bare and open to showcase their deep tan and six packs.

Even compared to the wolf pack's muscles these guys' bodies were just to die for. Bella blushed she was getting married in two days and here she was ogling another man's body. She cast her eyes down as their dance routine become even more erotic, so she didn't see the two figures walking towards her until they each grabbed a hand and began pulling her up on to the stage.

"No, no, no, no!" she squeaked, as she tried to pull her hand from their firm grips; neither man seemed to notice her attempts to wiggle free or they were clearly ignoring her attempts to escape. She spun around to call the girls for help over her shoulder, but they all were laughing and clapping like a circus ring full of performing seals. That is when it dawned on her, this had been their plan all along. She was so naïve. No wonder when she had refused all their ideas for a "proper" hen party insisting for a quiet night at Emily's, they had all agreed with no complaints, she honestly thought they had conceded with good grace. "Boo hockey" she exclaimed as she was planted on a chair with a spot light facing her so she could no longer see the crowds, but she could clearly hear her so called friends heckling and calling out her name. Her face blazed with embarrassment as the dancers began to all converge on her gyrating provocatively around her. She threw her hands over her face as one began to sway his hips and his bulge closer and closer to her face, before another began to do the same on the other side of her.

Bella could hear loud chants of "Off! Off! Off!" Oh god, please don't take anything off she pleaded, her hands were tugged from her face and tied behind her back. Bella wiggled wildly on the chair trying to loosen her arms, but it didn't work now the dancers were dropping to the floor and stimulating sex positions as one ran his hands up and down her arms as he slowly twisted behind her. Bella looked out to the sea of blinding light and threw a furious glare to her friends, before shaking her head energetically, until her hair made a curtain covering her blazing face.

Loud hysterical screams erupted as trousers and uniforms were flung into the audience. Bella's hands were suddenly free, but she was yanked to her feet before she realised. Mr Top Gun himself grabbed her hands and ran them down his chest. Bella swooned as her finger tips caressed his chiselled chest and six pack muscles, but she tried to pull her hands away out of respect for her future husband, but wannabe Maverick refused as he pushed her hands further down, making Bella squeak as she realised any lower and she would be touching his very impressive bulge. He let go just as quickly as he had grabbed her and with one quick yank was out of his uniform. Oh my god he is just wearing his boxers and his jacket! Bella thought, as she blushed. He smirked at her, before he left her standing there and joined the other six guys as they bowed to the audience.

Seeing her chance to escape Bella quickly made her way to the edge of the stage, as the music switched to the music from Top Gun started, feeling her heart race as "Maverick" in his boxers flashed in her mind again as she scuttled towards the blinding light. Just as she went to hop of the stage two really warm hands grabbed her arms, another grabbed her ankles as she was hoisted in the air. Shrieking in surprise, she had a feeling they weren't' finished with her yet, after all. Placed back on the chair, the police officer and soldier smirked at her knowingly.

A blindfold was carefully tied over eyes as her hands tied behind the chair again, she started to curse loudly but had a feeling no one could hear her over the loud music. She wiggled around like mad on the chair until she felt her legs being pulled apart and securely tied to a leg of the chair, Bella began yelping and then as she heard a chuckle, she cursed loudly "You need to let me go now! You have no idea what my boyfriend… fiancé will do to you! Honestly let me go! He and his friends are really scary he won't like this at all". The chuckle grew louder and deeper and dare she say it huskier. As she felt the ghost of warm fingers trailing up her legs she let out a loud squeal, "Please don't!" The chuckle resonated through her as fingers began to trail up the inside of her legs past her knees and up her thighs. "STOP!" Bella yelped as they began to descend closer to her shorts.

The fingers left her and she shuddered and chewing away on her lip awaiting the mystery man's next move. She felt him hover above her and from the squeals of the crowd she could only imagine what he was doing. She turned her hand to the side, and he chuckled again. Then he was behind her as his fingers slid up her arms, and into her hair as he pulled her hair away from his ears, he leant forward and she felt his hot breath down her neck, making her quiver as hot lips pressed into her neck under her ear.

"Do that again and I'll make it so you an unic!" She exclaimed fiercely.

A guttural loud laugh reverberated around Bella, making her frown. She knew that laugh but it couldn't be. She felt their breathe on her neck again, so she took a deep sniff trying to pick out the unique smell that would match that laugh as a voice whispered into her ear, "and I always thought you loved my cock Bells".

Bella felt the blindfold being loosened and as it fell from her eyes, she looked up properly to get a good look at her mystery Maverick and her heart raced as he prompted his aviators on his jet black spikey hair, and her eyes met the deep pools of dark coffee orbs of her best friend, soul mate and soon to be husband Jacob Black.


End file.
